


he's a butcher with a smile

by onepaperplane



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: :~))), Bottom Tyler, M/M, Smut, Top Josh, camboy!josh bc im a sinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepaperplane/pseuds/onepaperplane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>justa buncha sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's a butcher with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut so please don't hate me if it's disgustingly awful!!!! also follow me on tumblr @ bisexualbriansella :~)

Josh slammed the door to his apartment, eager to wash the smell of ground coffee and sadness off his body and sleep for 12 hours. However, he realized he had made a promise to his many followers that he would be online tonight and he needed the money as rent was due soon. Sure, working part time at a coffee shop counted as a job, but that only does so much. He got his real salary by doing what he loves most: jacking off. Josh was a cam boy, and a pretty famous one too, with over 50k followers on his various social media platforms. Even with that, he still needed a roommate to pay rent, so he moved in with his best friend, and crush, Tyler. Unfortunately, Tyler was probably very straight, and even if he wasn't, why would he want Josh? So he resorted to using his right hand instead, which was good enough, especially when he got paid for it. Josh checked to make sure Tyler was out, before slipping into his room. He set up his laptop and logged in, under the username joshcums, and with the password catsrkewl. He turned on the webcam and sat nervously, waiting for people to show up. Within a minute and a half, Josh had over 1000 viewers, some already requesting Josh to act out their sexual fantasies. "Hey guys!" Josh giggled, removing his shirt, his his view count doubling as soon as his abs and tattoos were showing. "Are you guys ready?" Josh's comment section flooded with requests, some far to strange for him to even think about. He began removing his basketball shorts slowly, his gently brushing against his half hard cock, making Josh let out a slight whimper. Josh slowly pulled down his boxers, hissing when his dick hit his stomach. He spat on his hand and began stroking his erection, letting out low, throaty moans and cries. Precum dripped out of Josh's cock onto his carpet, but he couldn't care less. He flicked his wrist, moaning like a pornstar, which he kind of was. His back arched, sweat forming on his brow as he let out the highest pitch moan he had all day. He bit his lip, pupils dilated in pure ecstasy and lust. "F-fucking hell" Josh groaned, drool falling from his lips. "Fuckfuckfuck ohmygodohmygodohmygod" He screamed, back craning and blue hair dripping with sweat as he came undone, cumming onto his hands, chest and stomach. As he came down from his high, he was exhausted and panting. "Okay guys." Josh said, voice broken and mangled. "That was the best goddamn orgasm I've had in a while. Sorry to cut this so short, but I've gotta shower." After saying goodbye, Josh shut his laptop and got up, wiping his body off with a tissue. He pulled on a pair of boxers and made his way to his bedroom door fully intending to shower. He pulled open the door and was shocked when he saw Tyler standing by the doorway, eyes wide and full of guilt, hand down his too tight jeans. "Um, hey?" Tyler said, quickly removing his hand from his pants as if that would make things better. "Hi" Josh replied, sidestepping his way out of his room. "Why the fuck were you-" "Look I can explain." Tyler said hurriedly, trying to talk himself out of the awkward situation. "You see, I came home and I was gonna take a nap but then I heard groaning from your room so I was scared that someone had broken in, right? And I was gonna go in there and save you but then you opened the door." "And your solution to me getting kidnapped was to stick your hand down your pants?" Josh retorted, still not believing that this situation was happening right now. "Um, well, you-" Josh cut him off by slamming him against the wall, smashing their lips together. Tyler kissed back just as passionately, making a disappointed noise when Josh broke them apart. "It's okay Tyler. Fuck, it's so okay." "Wait really??" Tyler said, eyes widening. "Jesus Christ Tyler, fuck yes. I've wanted to kiss you for way too long now." "Would you be opposed to me kissing you again?" Tyler said, voice barely above a whisper. "Fuck no." Josh replied, and he connected their lips again. It wasn't a sweet kiss, it was one full of lust and wanting, all teeth and tongue and saliva. "Wanna take this to my room?" Tyler said, grabbing Josh's hand as he nodded, leading the way. Josh still couldn't believe this was happening. Tyler was here. He was about to fuck Tyler. He was about to have sex with Tyler Joseph. "Holy shit." Josh whispered, reality sinking in. Tyler pushed him down onto the mattress, pulling off his own shirt and pants so that they would both be in boxers. "Fuck." Josh said eloquently, running his hands up and down Tyler's arms, before reconnecting their lips and flipping them over so he was on top. He sucked purple and red hickies into Tylers neck and collarbones, relishing the moans and breathy pants, the way Tyler bucked his hips up into Josh's hips. Josh then got between Tyler's legs, mouthing at the tent in his boxers. "Josh, please." Tyler groaned. "Please just do something." "Fuck, I really wanna blow you." Josh breathed, mouthing over Tyler's boxers. "Fuck, Josh, yes." He slowly pulled down Tyler's underwear, letting his erection spring free. He stared at it for a second, in pure awe, before Tyler made a groan of longing and Josh remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He licked a stripe from the bottom to the top before taking the head into his mouth, licking across his slit. Josh took the rest of his dick in, earning a strangled moan from Tyler, before sliding back up and down. Tyler tangled his fingers into Josh's hair and pulled, needing friction. "Fuck, Josh, baby." he said. Josh expertly began deepthroating Tyler's cock and hollowing his cheeks. Tyler pulled Josh off by the hair. "Josh, if you continue doing that, I'm going to cum before you even have the chance to fuck me." Josh nodded with a grin, and asked Tyler where he kept the lube and condoms. "T-top drawer." Tyler groaned, panting and out of breath. Josh had the lube on his fingers before Tyler even had a chance to catch his breath. Josh slowly entered one slicked up finger into Tyler's ass, grinning at how responsive Tyler was. He couldn't believe he was here, Tyler in front of him, hair messed up and dripping with sweat, eyes hooded with lust and anticipation. He couldn't believe Tyler was his, with Josh's marks littering his body. "You are so so fucking beautiful." Josh said, nearly crying when he was Tyler look down at him with a look so mesmerizing, it nearly became his religion. He began slowly moving his finger in and out of Tyler before adding a second, scissoring them. He must have hit Tyler's prostate, because Tyler let out the biggest moan, a screech almost, of pure arousal. Josh continued, aiming to hit that bundle of nerves that made Tyler react in such a way. "Fuck, J-Josh, J, Joshua, please fucking fuck me." Josh didn't need to be told twice. He rolled on a condom and slowly entered Tyler, letting out a low moan. "Can I go now baby?" Josh asked. Tyler nodded and Josh began moving, slowly at first, but then faster and faster as Tyler begged and cried for more and more and more. Josh was moaning so loud he was sure he was gonna rip out his vocal cords and he was concerned about Tyler for the same reason. Every time he would push in, Tyler would scream in pleasure, surely waking the neighbors. "Joosshh, fuck, I'm close I'm so close." Tyler cried. "Come for me, baby" Josh said, and Tyler did, body shaking, his back arched in pleasure. It only took a few more thrusts before Josh was cumming, no Josh was soaring, flying through the sky in orgasmic bliss. As they both came down from their highs, Josh slowly pulled out, Tyler whimpering at the loss. He pulled off the condom, and threw it into the trash can beside the bed. Tyler was already half asleep when Josh laid down next to him. "Please stay." Tyler said weakly. "Of course." He replied "I don't want this to be a one time thing. I don't want this to end." "Fuck, neither do I." Tyler said yawning. "I still can't believe you're a camboy though. But I was wondering how you had money for food all the time." "Shut the fuck up" Josh laughed, before cuddling up to him as they both fell asleep to the beat of the others heart.


End file.
